


Nightmares

by Cosmic_Bug



Category: Pedro Pascal-Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Dad!Frankie, F/M, Fluff, I just love Frankie, I want to marry him, It's very S O F T, Little bit of angst, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Death of a Loved One, Mentions of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Bug/pseuds/Cosmic_Bug
Summary: Frankie has a nightmare and you try to help him feel better afterwards. Soft and sweet because I'm in a MOOD.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one is pretty short, but I’m pretty happy with it. It’s sweet and soft because I am soft for Frankie. It ends right before any smut so I’m very sorry, I’m just not super confident in my abilities yet. But I still think it’s sweet! I hope you enjoy! I’ve been having a bit of a rough time lately, and I just needed some soft Frankie. I know it’s not what everyone wants, but I’m doing this for me more than anything so here we are.

You woke up to find the other side of your bed empty, which was a common enough occurrence, just not usually in the middle of the night. You opened your eyes and looked around your room, hoping to spot Frankie. When you didn’t see him, you got out of bed to go looking for him. Putting his discarded shirt from earlier that night, you walked down the hall to Isabella’s room, opening the door slowly so you didn’t wake the toddler. 

There he was, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner watching her sleep. You walk over slowly and take his hand. 

“Frankie? Baby, come back to bed. Please?” you pleaded, trying to get him to move.

“Can’t sleep,” he mumbled.

“Well then how about I make you some tea or hot chocolate? Come on, you’re gonna scare Izzy if she wakes up and sees you sitting here in the dark,” you said.

Frankie let you pull him to his feet and followed you to the kitchen silently. He watched as you got the tea and the hot chocolate down, silently asking which he wanted. He pointed to the hot chocolate so you put the tea away and got out a saucepan to heat the milk. Usually this late at night you would just use the electric tea kettle and make the hot chocolate with water, but you thought maybe Frankie would appreciate using the milk instead this time. 

Heating the milk, you glanced at him occasionally, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t say anything, you decided to let it be, he would talk when he was ready. By the time the hot chocolate was done, Frankie still hadn’t said a word so you sat down at the table next to him and took a sip from your own mug. 

“Are you having nightmares again?” you asked him quietly.

The hesitation was enough to confirm your suspicions, even without the short nod he gave you in response.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you didn’t want to push him. Sometimes he did tell you, sometimes he just wanted you to sit with him. 

“Remember that last job I did? The one that Pope dragged us down to the fucking jungle for? Where Redfly-” He stopped and looked down at his mug and you put a comforting hand on his arm.

“I remember,” you said. How could you forget. He had almost died, they had all almost died. Redfly did die.

“They came after us, all of us. They took you and Izzy. I watched them-” he choked a little on a sob, and you stood to wrap your arms around him. 

Frankie wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face in your stomach, holding onto you like you were the only thing keeping him there. Maybe you were. PTSD can do some serious damage. You let him cry, stroking his hair gently, trying not to cry with him. Seeing him so upset broke your heart, you just wanted to fix everything for him. 

Unfortunately, magically fixing everything wasn’t a talent you possessed, so you just held onto Frankie tightly, letting him calm down.

Once he stopped crying, he pulled you into his lap so he could hold you close to his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into your shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry Frankie. It’s okay, we can work through this together. I’m sorry you have these nightmares and you had to go through everything you have and I wish I could make it all go away,” you said, running your fingers through his hair. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I just couldn’t stop seeing them hurt you and Izzy. I had to check on her and then I didn’t want to leave her alone, just in case.”

You turned a little and held his face in your hands gently, making sure he was looking into your eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re okay. Izzy is asleep in her room and I’m right here and we’re not going anywhere. Pope has informants set up so even if they do decide to come after us, which is unlikely, we’ll be able to get away before they even get to the States. We’re safe, baby. I promise.”

Frankie kissed you then, his grip on your hips getting tighter. You held him just as tightly, trying to reassure him that you weren’t going anywhere. Frankie started to lift the shirt you were wearing and stopped. 

“Is this my shirt?” he asked with a smile. 

“It was the first thing I grabbed! You had disappeared in the middle of the night and I didn’t want to walk into our daughter’s room naked!” you laughed.

“Alright, I can agree with that. I like seeing you in my shirt anyway,” he replied, kissing your neck gently.

“Frankie, we should go back to bed.”

“I was thinking the same thing, beautiful,” he smiled and then picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist.

You let out a gasp and laughed, but muffled it by burying your face in his shoulder. You didn’t want to wake Izzy. If you did, there was no way she would go back to sleep, and you did not want to be up for the day yet.

“Frankie! We can’t wake Izzy,” you protested as he walked you back to your shared bedroom.

“Then you’re just gonna have to be quiet, baby.”

“Frankie we need to go to sleep. Izzy will be up in a few hours and you know she’s going to have a ridiculous amount of energy,” you pretended not to notice the way your hips were pressed together. 

He practically threw you on the bed before climbing on top of you and kissing you again. It was nice to kiss him like this and see him smile at you. The nightmares you could deal with, but seeing them break him was hard. 

“You’re probably right,” he whispered before slipping the shirt over your head. 

You smiled at him, “That’s not going to bed, handsome.”

“I know, but I need you baby. I always need you.” he smiled at you innocently, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye.

You looked at him for a moment. You shouldn’t do this, the two of you had to be up in only a couple hours, with a toddler to take care of. But his goofy smile and the way he kissed you had you already wet between your legs so you kissed him again.

“We have to be quiet. If we wake up Izzy she’s definitely going to come in here and we don’t want to scar her for life,” you said, moving your hips up into his.

“You’re the loud one, sweetheart,” he whispered, trailing his lips over your collarbone.

“Then I’ll make a special effort,” you smiled. “Now, I know you’re only in your pjs, but you’re way overdressed.”


End file.
